In the processing industry, raw material, such as flat carton elements, is delivered in large units. The large units of the carton elements have to be converted into stacks comprising a predefined number of the carton elements before the carton elements can be further processed in a processing unit, such as a printing machine for printing desired designs on the carton elements.
In conventional printing machines, it is not possible to feed the carton elements from the delivered large units, because the height of the large units is too high for feeder systems which feed the respective carton element to the printing machine. Today, the large units of carton elements have to be commissioned into stacks comprising a desired amount of cartons by providing expensive robot arms or by manually controlled cranes, for example. However, the multiple carton elements in a stack cause a large weight of the stack which is not easy to handle by the conventional cranes and carrying systems.